Aladdin and the mystery of love
by AslansHow24
Summary: It has been two years since Aladdin married Jasmine and they are throwing a two year anniversary party. A young woman named Sandra gets wind of the anniversary and decides to crash the party, hoping to reunite with her once lover Aladdin...
1. The return of Sandra

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Summary: It has been two years since Aladdin married Jasmine and they are throwing a two year anniversary party. A young woman named Sandra gets wind of the anniversary and decides to crash the party, hoping to reunite with her once lover Aladdin. However, Aladdin, deeply in love with Jasmine decides to tell Jasmine the truth and together the couple must fight Sandra and save Agrabah. **

**Chapter One: the return of Sandra**

Aladdin strolled cheerfully down the hallway of the palace, when he was tackled from behind. Together he and Jasmine tumbled to the floor laughing. Jasmine was wearing a beautiful purple outfit and her hair was in a braid down her back.

"Hey handsome" She said, kissing him deeply. Aladdin laughed and kissed her back.

"Are the invitations sent yet?" He asked. Jasmine nodded.

"Genie sent them two days ago" She reminded him. She frowned. "I wish Genie would take some sort of payment. He doesn't have to stay here you know" Aladdin smiled.

"Genie loves helping us" Aladdin said. "He's taken lots of vacations, but he always comes back because he likes being here" Jasmine smiled.

"Come on" She said. "Let's get ready" Aladdin smiled. He still couldn't believe she had chosen him.

Meanwhile, in the cities of Agrabah, a young woman with long black hair was dodging the palace guards. Once she made it to her hideout and was sure that the guards were gone, she looked at the piece of paper she had taken from one of the guards. It was rolled up and tied with purple ribbon. She untied it and read the scroll.

_You are invited to attend a grand party in honor of the two year anniversary of the Sultan Aladdin and his Queen Jasmine. _

_There will be food and drink and the Sultan will tell tales of his adventures in Agrabah and beyond. _

The woman blinked for a few seconds. Aladdin was married, and was the Sultan and had been for two years. Where had she been? She wondered if he ever thought of her at all. She crumbled up the invitation. How dare he marry someone else? They were destined to be together, he had said so once. Sandra decided that she would go to the palace and see for herself. He couldn't have forgotten her. It was impossible.

Aladdin and Jasmine were just finishing getting ready when Razoul knocked on the door.

"Your majesties" He bowed. "A young street rat is here. She says she knows the sultan" Jasmine turned to face Aladdin. He shrugged and they went to the throne room. In the throne room, two guards had the woman in chains and she was fighting them.

"What is going on here?" Aladdin asked. The woman looked up to face him. "Sandra" He said coldly staring at her.

"Hello Aladdin" She said, smiling sweetly. Aladdin stared at her stonily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you" Sandra said simply. Aladdin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok, you've seen me, you can go now" He said. Sandra stared at him.

"I thought you loved me" She snapped. "That's why I came"

"Let me get this straight" Aladdin said in a low voice. "You came all the way to the palace in hope that you could get me back. I am married Sandra. I love Jasmine and I will always love her" Jasmine smiled at this.

"You used to love me" Sandra shot back.

"That was a long time ago." Aladdin said slowly. "Guards, take her back to the village and make sure she doesn't come near the palace again" The guards nodded and dragged her away. Jasmine placed a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Who was she Al?" Jasmine asked, sitting in her throne. Aladdin sighed.

"It was two years before I met you" He said. "I was fifteen and she was fourteen, too young to actually be in love, but we were, I guess. I saved her much the same way I saved you and from the same vendor"

"Is that why you fell for me?" Jasmine asked. "Because I reminded you of her"

"No" Aladdin said firmly. "I fell for you because of your kind heart. You took the apple for the little boy, Sandra was stealing for herself. That was one of the main arguments that always came up. Sandra was only concerned for herself, me and Abu. When Abu and I would share our food with other hungry street rats, Sandra would yell and scream and say that we needed to think about ourselves and no one else"

"I see" Jasmine said quietly. "Is that the reason you broke up?"

"Maybe that was part of it. But we suddenly started having money. I didn't know where it was coming from and Sandra wouldn't tell me. She wanted us to leave Agrabah as quickly as possible and start a new life elsewhere. She told me we wouldn't be street rats anymore. I refused, because I was certain she had stolen the money. I stole food to survive, because I needed to eat. Sandra told me to sleep on it and that I'd come around. One night, when she thought I was asleep, she snuck out and I followed her. It was then that I discovered that she going from house to house stealing money and her last stop was the palace. I caught up with her and stopped her from climbing the wall. I told her that this had to stop. We weren't thieves; we were people just trying to get by. She told me that it was the only way to survive. I told her that I had been orphaned at 6 and I had survived. She told me that if I didn't approve than we could end it right then and there. I knew she thought I would just allow it because I loved her but I told her it was over and that she could move out of the hideout that night. I never saw her again until just now" Aladdin looked up at Jasmine who was staring at him in a new light.

"I love you Aladdin" She said kissing him. "You never really told me what you went through, living on the streets" Aladdin sighed.

"It's not something I like to remember" He said softly.


	2. A night to remember

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Chapter Two: A night to remember**

Jasmine decided not to mention Aladdin's life before they met, knowing that it caused him pain and sadness.

"Is your father coming to the wedding?" She asked. Aladdin's face lit up.

"Yes. I am so glad that your father pardoned him" He said. Quassim was indeed pardoned from his crimes and now lived in Agrabah, living comfortably with Iago. Jasmine laughed.

"Yes me too." She said. "I wonder how father is doing" The previous Sultan had been all to happy to give Aladdin and Jasmine the throne and as soon as things had been arranged he had taken off to see the world. Just them Genie floated into the room.

"Al, your father is here and so is the Sultan" He told them. Aladdin smiled, but the old Sultan wagged his finger at Genie.

"Now see here, I am not the sultan anymore. I am Hazretleri" He said.

"But I can't remember all that" Genie complained.

"Then call me Haz" He said. "We don't want to confuse people about the whole Sultan thing" The plump man said. Genie sighed. Jasmine rushed to her father and hugged him. Quassim looked on with a smile.

"So when's the shindig going to start" Iago squawked. "Where's the food?" Everyone laughed.

"Oh, dear Quassim, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having a tiger" Jasmine said, turning to Aladdin's father.

"We are not taking Rajah" Iago said immediately. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Rajah had cubs recently" She explained. "I was wondering if you wanted one" Quassim stroked his chin.

"It couldn't hurt" He said.

"Are you nuts" Iago squawked. "It will eat me"

"Nonsense" Quassim said. "Rajah never ate you"

"She tried" Iago retorted flying away. Quassim turned to Jasmine.

"I would love to take one of the cubs" Rajah purred and ressed up against Quassim's leg. The older man smiled and stroked her fur.

"The celebration will start in a half hour" Jasmine said. "People should be arriving soon. Genie, is everything ready?"

"You bet" Genie said smiling.

Sandra kicked the dirt with her foot. Aladdin was a fool. She was obviously more important that some prissy princess. Why couldn't he see that. Suddenly a thought struck her. She could kill Jasmine and force Aladdin to marry her. Then once he did that, she would be able to rule Agrabah. She sighed. It was just a dream of course. She didn't have the strength to get past those guards. She kicked a pebble and groaned.

"Penny for your thoughts" came a husky voice. She looked up to see a young man. He looked about Aladdin's age.

"Who are you?" She asked glumly.

"My name is Mozenrath" He replied. "I believe I can help"

Jasmine sat on her throne smiling at all of the people. She was glad to be celebrating such a happy time and hoped that nothing would spoil her good mood.

"Hey honey" Aladdin said, sitting next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Do you think we've heard the last of Sandra?" She asked worriedly. Aladdin sighed.

"I hope so" He said. "Who knows what that girl is capable of. But don't worry, what ever happens, we will deal with it together like we always have. We took out Jafar didn't we" Jasmine smiled.

"Yes, but Mozenrath is still out there" She said. Aladdin shrugged.

"We haven't seen him in ages. Maybe he gave up" Aladdin said. Jasmine grinned.

"Always the optimistic one aren't we" She teased.

"Yep. And now my queen, would you care to dance" He asked, standing and extending a hand. Jasmine accepted it and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Once everyone saw that the rulers were dancing they stopped to watch. Aladdin and Jasmine were known to be the best dancers in Agrabah. Suddenly thunder flashed and the lights went out. Aladdin held Jasmine close.

"What's going on?" Someone asked. The lights flickered back on and Sandra stood before them only she was no longer dressed as a street rat, she was wearing an outfit similar to Jasmine's normal blue outfit, only it was pink. Her hair was brushed and braided and her eyes blazed.

"What are you doing here?" Aladdin asked dangerously.

"I am here to claim what is rightfully mine." Sandra declared. "Jasmine is not fit to stand by your side and rule Agrabah"

"Hate to break this to you, Sandra, but Jasmine is the princess of Agrabah. I was never a prince. Even if I did leave her (which I wouldn't) you wouldn't rule" Aladdin said.

"I can if she's dead" Sandra exclaimed. Aladdin gasped and stepped in front of Jasmine.

"Genie" He shouted. Genie appeared right away and Sandra stumbled back.

"I didn't know you had a genie" She hissed. Aladdin shrugged. The guards moved forward, but a whirl of smoke encircled Sandra. "I will be back" When the smoke was gone, so was she.

"She has magic!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Either that, or she's enlisted the help of some one with magic" Aladdin replied. They looked at each other.

"Mozenrath" they said together. The mood was spoiled and the party ended quickly. Before they left, each guest offered thier apologies to Aladdin and Jasmine and offered words of comfort that the guards would catch Sandra. Aladdin hoped so. If anything happened to Jasmine, a part of him would die too.


	3. Revenge is sweet

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Chapter Three: Revenge is sweet**

Sandra stormed into Mozenrath's lair.

"You didn't tell me he had a genie" She fumed angrily. Mozenrath shrugged lazily.

"You didn't ask" he said, smirking. Sandra scowled and crossed her arms.

"Fine" She huffed. "I'll steal the lamp or bottle and gain the genie's powers"

"I must have also forgotten to mention that he is a free genie" Mozenrath said. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Great. And how on earth are we supposed to defeat a genie?" She asked.

"Relax" Mozenrath said. "One step at a time. These things must be done delicately"

"I want her dead and I want her to suffer before she dies" Sandra said. "She stole Aladdin from me"

"As I recall, you weren't dating Aladdin when he married her" Mozenrath reminded her.

"That's beside the point" Sandra snapped. "I need a love potion as well. That way, once Jasmine is out of the way I can force Aladdin to marry me and I can become Queen of Agrabah"

"And what are you going to do with Aladdin after the wedding?" Mozenrath asked. "The potion is not a permanent one" Sandra shrugged.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" She said. "Let's get to work, we have a lot to do"

Aladdin was walking in the courtyard when he heard the sound of sobbing coming from behind one of the trees. He followed the sound, to see Jasmine crying, hugging Rajah close.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I thought we were done with this Al" She whispered. "Why do we always seem to have enemies?" Aladdin reached down and brushed some of her tears away.

"Because we rule Agrabah and there are many who would like to rule instead. We will take care of Sandra. I won't let anything happen to you" Aladdin reassured her.

"I was going to announce this at the party, but...." Jasmine took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Aladdin" For a moment Aladdin didn't know what to say.

"That's great" He said hugging her. "We're going to be parents" Jasmine smiled slightly.

"But what about Sandra?" She asked. Aladdin shrugged.

"We've dealt with worse. We just need to stick together" Just then Abu came up chattering excitedly. He was wearing a miniture sultan's robe and hat. He hopped onto Aladdin's shoulder and kept on chattering.

"Slow down Abu. What's this about?" Aladdin asked. He listened for a few minutes.

"Abu says that he wants us to visit the thieves" He told Jasmine. She gasped. There were only about 12 of the forty left, since what had happened with the oracle and the vanishing island, but she still hesitated.

"Why?" She asked curiously. Abu chattered some more

"He says that they might be able to help us" Aladdin said. He shook his head.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask my dad about it." He said softly.

"Well, let's at least as Father what he thinks" Jasmine said slowly. "The last time Quassim went there he was kidnapped"

"So we'll send genie with him" Aladdin said. Jasmine was thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt" She said, kissing his cheek. "Abu might be right. They might be able to help up, but what if they steal anything?"

"I don't think they will. We have genie and the guards. Besides, we can offer to pay them for thier services" Aladdin suggested. Jasmine nodded.

"Okay. let's talk to my dad and yours" She said. Aladdin took her hand and they walked back inside the palace.

Sandra paced the lair.

"Is it ready yet?" She asked. Mozenrath rolled his eyes.

"You are really starting to annoy me" He said. "It will be ready soon" Sandra watched as he brewed the poison.

"You're sure it will kill her?" She asked.

"Do you want to test it?" Mozenrath asked, lips curled in a smirk.

"No" Sandra snapped. "Just hurry up will ya"

"Have we forgotten who the sorcerer is?" Mozenrath asked dryly. "Don't worry so much. It is almost ready. Once Jasmine drinks it she will fall ill and die and then you can give that love potion to Aladdin and take over Agrabah. And don't forget to appoint me as chief advisor."

"Yes, Yes" Sandra said impatiently. "I can't wait. Revenge will be sweet" Both of them laughed and Mozenrath ladled the poison into a small vial.


	4. Author's note

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Author's note: Can anyone please give me the names of twelve thieves you want to still be alive. The only name I know is Saluk and we don't want him. I don't have the movie, so please, I would appreciate reviewing and giving me names. thankx. **


	5. Help

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**A/N: Since no one came forward with names, I have picked twelve names myself. There will be two female thieves as well.**

**I am going to kind of turn this into a musical, but since I suck at writing songs, I will use a variety of different songs. **

**1. Bohai**

**2. Tarja**

**3. Benjiro**

**4. Daimon**

**5. Tijani**

**6. ****Anwar**

**7. ****Dhakwan**

**8. Faysal**

**9. ****Hakem**

**10. Ikrimah**

**11. ****Kamal**

**12. Alia**

**Chapter Four: Help**

Cassim had agreed to go see the remaining twelve thieves and ask if they would help in exchange for pay, refuge in the castle and diplomatic immunity. He warned them that should they try to steal anything from the palace or from Aladdin and Jasmine, that he would not be able to protect them from the guards. The new leader of the thieves, a very pretty woman by the name of Tarja accepted Cassim's proposal. Tarja was around Jasmine's age and had taken over after Cassim had been pardoned. Cassim had always been like a father to her, and she did not want to destroy his trust, so she gave the thieves an extra warning before they made thier way to the palace.

Jasmine was sitting in her and Aladdin's bedchambers when Genie floated in and announced that the thieves were there.

"Genie, if they are going to stay here and help us, we can't call them thieves anymore" Jasmine reminded him. "Go get Aladdin" Jasmine walked into the throne room, where Cassim and the twelve were waiting. Jasmine smiled.

"I thank all of you, for agreeing to help in this matter. Genie, could you freshen them up a bit?" She asked, when Aladdin and Genie entered. Genie cracked his knuckles and pointed his hands at the group. With in a matter of seconds, they were all dressed like they belonged in the palace. Tarja knelt down.

"We thank you, your majesty, for this kind oppurtunity" She said. Jasmine sighed.

"I hope you understand the dangers and are prepared to face them" She said.

"We are not afraid" Another woman spoke up. She seemed to be younger than everyone else and she and Tarja were the only women in the group.

"What is your name?" Jasmine asked.

"Alia, your majesty" She bowed low.

"How old are you Alia?" Jasmine asked.

"16" Alia replied. Jasmine sighed.

"I am glad you are so brave Alia, but I want you to be careful, okay" Alia smiled and nodded. "Genie, will you show them to the guest wing" Genie nodded and led the guests away. Jasmine slumped in her chair. "Aladdin, do you think it's enough to defeat Sandra?" She asked. Aladdin smiled.

"I think we will be just fine" He said. "We will grow old together and raise our children" Jasmine sighed.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked.

"My parents were our age when My mother was murdered" She said.

"Oh Jasmine. The same thing is not going to happen to you. I promise" He wiped her tears. Jasmine smiled at him and began to sing softly.

**Jasmine: **_I got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
Our futures coming soon  
We're being pulled a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens I know I've got you_

Aladdin broke in, smiling.

**Aladdin: **_Your on my mind your in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart_

**Aladdin and Jasmine: **_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you (Be with you)_

**Aladdin: **_You know how life can be  
_ _It changes over night  
Its sunny but raining, but its alright  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that your kidding me every time._

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me..

**Aladdin and Jasmine: **_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you_

I just wanna be with you...

Jasmine looked at Aladdin, eyes sparkling with tears.

"I love you Aladdin" She whispered. He smiled and they met in a sweet and tender kiss, forgetting thier problems, momentarily.


	6. Kidnapped

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Chapter Five: Kidnapped**

Jasmine was in the garden picking flowers when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she froze when She saw Mozenrath.

"How did you get in here?" She hissed. Mozenrath shrugged and waved his hand. Chains wound tightly around Jasmine's hands. Jasmine tried to shout, but found herself gagged with a cloth. She glared at. Suddenly someone attacked Mozenrath from behind. It was Alia. Unfortunately, she was no match for Mozenrath and he bound her in chains as well. Aladdin entered the garden just as Mozenrath whisked Jasmine and Alia away. Aladdin quickly got all of the other thieves together, along with Cassim, Carpet, Genie, Abu and Iago.

"We have to rescue Alia and Jasmine" Tarja said. "But first we must figure out where Mozenrath has taken them"

"Genie, can you figure it out?" Aladdin asked. Genie frowned.

"I can try Al, but I make no promises" He said. Aladdin nodded.

Jasmine and Alia were thrown into a very dirty and dingy cell.

"I'm sorry" Alia whispered.

"For what?" Jasmine asked. Alia sighed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Not being able to protect you" She replied. Jasmine hugged the younger girl.

"It is not your fault" She said softly. "Mozenrath is very powerful"

"What will they do with us?" Alia asked.

"Nothing to you, I hope" Jasmine sighed. "Sandra wants to kill me."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt you" Alia said, frowning. Jasmine sighed.

"Aladdin used to date her. He broke up with her two years before he met me. She believes they belong together and thinks that by killing me, she can have him" She explained.

"That's ridiculous" Alia said, her black hair swishing over her shoulder. "Aladdin is in love with you. If she killed you, he would have her sentenced to death" Jasmine sighed.

"I am afraid she may have found a way to get to Aladdin. Especially with Mozenrath on her side" Suddenly the cell door swung open and Sandra stood there, glaring at the princess.

"It is time for you to die" She said.

"No!" Alia cried, trying to move, but the chains held her down. Sandra smirked at her.

"Better say goodbye to your princess" She scoffed. She grabbed Jasmine by the arm, and dragged her out of the cell. As Jasmine was dragged along, she prayed to Allah to protect her unborn child, knowing that Sandra could very well have torture on her mind. Jasmine could cope with torture, but her child could not. Since she was only two months pregnant, she wasn't really showing, and she did not want Sandra or Mozenrath to discover her secret.

Aladdin paced the throne room, irritably, making everyone nervous.

"Would you cut it out?" Tarja snapped. Aladdin jolted from his thoughts and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" He muttered. "I am worried about Jasmine. What if they kill her" Tijani placed a calloused hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"We will find her" He vowed. "And Alia" Aladdin nodded, he had almost forgotten that the sixteen year old had been captured as well.

"I don't think they'll kill her" Genie said. "They wanted Jasmine. Most likely, they'll torture Jasmine until we get there, and then...." He trailed off, straining as though he heard something.

"What is it?" Iago squawked, flying to Genie's shoulder.

"Jasmine" Genie replied. "I can hear her screaming, which means they can't be more than 100 miles away" Aladdin realized that this was true. Genie could only hear things with in 100 miles. "Let's go find us a princess"

Jasmine screamed as the whip lashed across her back again and again. Suddenly the whip stopped.

"That's enough for now" Sandra said, putting the whip away. She grinned at the pain expression on Jasmine's face. Jasmine was thrown back into the cell. Alia stared at the princess in her horror. Her beautiful long black hair was matted with sweat and blood and her outfit was torn in several places. Her back was bleeding badly.

"Here, allow me" Alia said softly, to the sobbing princess. A small cup of water had been given to her. She was glad she hadn't drank it all. She helped Jasmine lie on the cot and tore her sleeve off. She dipped the sleeve into the water and slowly began washing the blood from Jasmine's back. Once her back was cleaned up, Alia ripped her other sleeve and tied the two sleeves together. She used the sleeves as a bandage for Jasmine's back.

"Thank you" Jasmine whispered, closing her eyes. Alia sang softly, lulling Jasmine to sleep.

**_Alia: _**_Come stop your crying, it will be all right _

_Just take my hand, hold it tight _

_I will protect you from all around you _

_I will be here, don't you cry _

_For one so small, you seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us can't be broken _

_I will be here, don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart always _

Alia smiled when she noticed Jasmine sleeping.

"Sleep well princess" She whispered. "Sleep well"


	7. Ready, set, go

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Chapter Six: Ready, Set, go**

Aladdin was pacing again, worriedly. Genie decided to try to lighten up the mood. He waved his hands and a microphone appeared as music began to play.

**Genie:** _Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Fiends  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for Thieves?_

Tarja frowned, but the others laughed a little. Even Aladdin cracked a smile. Genie continued, now dressed as a drill sergeant.

_You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you_

He jabbed a finger at Aladdin, who rolled his eyes at the genie's antics. He held out his hand and Genie handed him a microphone.

**Aladdin: **_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win_

**Genie: **_You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you_

Using his magic, Genie created an obstacle course and told the thieves to use it. He blew his whistle.

"Let's go, let's go!" He shouted.

**Bohai: **_I'm never gonna catch my breath_  
**Benjiro: **_Say good-bye to those who knew me  
_**Anwar:** _Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

Aladdin laughed at the thieves, trying to go through the obstacle course. Tarja just shook her head, and stood next to Aladdin, arms crossed.

**Aladdin:** _This guy's got 'em scared to death  
_**Tarja:** _Hope he doesn't scare them off  
_**Thieves:** _(Be a man)  
_**Genie:** _We must be swift as the coursing river  
_**Thieves:** _(Be a man)  
_**Genie:** _With all the force of a great typhoon  
_**Thieves:** _(Be a man)  
_**Genie:** _With all the strength of a raging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

**Aladdin: **_Time is racing forward, till Jasmine dies fight your best and you might survive  
We're suited, for the rage of war  
So pack up, get ready to go  
Jasmine is waiting, time to go_

**Thieves:** _(Be a man)  
_**Genie: **_We must be swift as the coursing river  
_**Thieves:** _(Be a man)  
_**Genie: **_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
**Thieves:** _(Be a man)_  
**Genie:** _With all the strength of a raging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

The magic faded and Aladdin grinned.

"Thanks Genie" He said. Genie smiled. "But now, we must be serious. We need to save Jasmine and Alia. Genie, I trust you found out where you heard Jasmine screaming"

"Yes" Genie said. "She is in a place in the desert, exactly 50 miles out of town"

"Let's go" Aladdin declared.

Jasmine groaned as she sat up. Her back ached from the lashes. She wondered what the next form of torture was going to be. Alia noticed she was awake and smiled slightly.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" She asked. Jasmine winced again, but nodded nonetheless. She noticed the bandage and thanked the younger girl.

"I suppose I'm going to die" She said, resigned to the fact.

"Aladdin will save us" Alia declared. Jasmine sighed.

"Maybe" She said. "What if he doesn't make it in time?" Alia placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"He will. Have some faith" She whispered. Jasmine nodded.

**Jasmine: **_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on._

Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, Far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you,  
one true time to hold on to  
In my life we'll always go on.

Near, far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

When you're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way  
You are safe in my heart

_and my heart will go on and on._

Jasmine's eyes filled with tears and Alia held her close. Suddenly the door burst open and Sandra grinned evilly.

"Well isn't this sweet" She sneered, grabbing Jasmine's arm and pulling her away from Alia. "Death is grand" She dragged Jasmine from the cell, leaving Alia in tears.


	8. Rescued

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Chapter Seven: Rescued**

Aladdin and the thieves found thier way to Mozenrath's lair and entered quietly. They could hear Jasmine screaming, and Aladdin's blood boiled.

"Let's split up" He said firmly. Everyone thought this was a good idea, and once they split into groups, Aladdin went down one hallway with Bohai, Dhakwan, Faysal and Hakem. Tarja and her group found thier way to the dungeon area where prisoners were kept.

"Alia" Tarja called. Alia, exhausted and weary heard the voice and smiled.

"Over hear" She rasped out, crawling toward the door, the chains weighing her down. She knocked on the door three times to let them know which cell.

"Stand away from the door" Tarja said. Alia did as she was told and Kamal and Anwar busted the door down. Tarja used a hair pin to pick the lock on the chains. when Alia was free she hugged Tarja with relief, tears in her eyes.

"They're going to kill Jasmine" She whispered, sadness etched in her voice.

"Not if we can help it" Anwar replied, gripping his weapon.

"Come on guys, Aladdin may need our help" Tarja reminded them.

Aladdin and his group followed the tortured sound of Jasmine to a room where Jasmine being beaten to death. Her clothes and body were bloody and her normally sleek shiny hair was knotted and ragged.

"Sandra!" Aladdin said furiously, "Let Jasmine go" Sandra dropped her whip at the sound of Aladdin's voice and spun around.

"Ah, Aladdin, I was wondering when you would get here" She smirked. "Now the fun can begin" She snapped her fingers and shackles appeared on everyone and they were chained together. Of course, Sandra did not realize that genie, andother groups were still loose in the lair. Aladdin blinked in surprise. He hadn't realized that Sandra had powers of her own. Sandra laughed. "Now, you will see Jasmine die" She didn't pick up her whip though, apparently she had something else in mind. Unable to do anything, the group watched as Sandra opened a chest and took out a very poisonous snake. Aladdin gasped and wrestled with the chains, but his efforts were useless. Tarja and the other groups arrived just in time to see the snake bite Jasmine. The princess gasped as it sank it's teeth into her arm, the poison flowing into her bloodstream. She fell to the floor in agony, holding her arm. Sandra smirked.

"Snake venom is a powerful weapon" She sneered. "I'd say you only have about five minutes to live" Tarja rushed at Sandra, but suddenly found herself in a very large hourglass, much like the one Jasmine had once been trapped in. Sand began pouring on top of her head. She banged on the glass but it was useless.

"Tarja" Alia shouted. Sandra realized that even though Mozenrath had fiven her some powers, she couldn't take on everyone.

"Mozenrath!" She shouted. Just then genie popped in.

"I'm afraid Mozenrath is tied up at the moment" He grinned. With a wave of his hand, the chains were unlocked and Tarja was freed from the hourglass. Sandra looked at everyone who was glaring at her and gulped. Aladdin held up a hand.

"I'll deal with this" He said firmly. He made his way to his wife's side and knelt beside her. "It will be alright" He whispered. "Hang in there" Jasmine nodded faintly. Aladdin stood up and faced Sandra.

"You always wanted what you couldn't have" He said softly. Sandra was taken aback, then she grew angry.

"You were supposed to be mine" She spat. "And you will be, as soon as Jasmine dies. We will rule Agrabah together" Aladdin shook his head.

"I would never marry a murderer" He said firmly. "And killing Jasmine won't get you the throne. My father-in-law is still alive and if Jasmine dies, he will regain the throne. Think about what you are doing"

"I have thought about" Sandra said, "and you will be mine, no matter what" She took a small bottle out of her pocket and flung it at him. A pink mist surrounded him for a moment and he began gasping and choking. When the mist was gone, Aladdin stared at her incredously.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, still wheezing. Sandra was confused.

"A love potion" She said. "You should be madly in love with me right now" Aladdin laughed.

"I am immune to love potions" He scoffed. He grabbed her by the arm. "Due to a mishap last year when someone else tried to take me away from Jasmine" He nodded at Genie and chains appeared on Sandra's wrists and ankles. "Sandra, you are under arrest" Several of the thieves led her away. Jasmine began coughing and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Genie, can you heal her?" Aladdin asked, tears in his eyes.

"I wish I could Al, but I can't. We have to try to find the antidote" Genie told him.

"Here it is" A voice from behind them said. Mozenrath, apparently free, entered the room with a small vial. He tossed the vial to Aladdin, who stared at him. "It's a serum. It needs to be injected soon. Now don't go telling people about this. I have a reputation" Mozenrath spun on his heel and left the room. Genie snapped his fingers and a syringe appeared. They adminstered the serum, but Jasmine was still too weak to walk, so she was placed on a horse and they hurried back to Agrabah, to deliver Sandra's sentence.


	9. Punishment

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Chapter Eight: Punishment**

Aladdin paced the throne room back and forth. It was making everyone else nervous. Tarja grabbed Aladdin's arm to slow him down.

"Calm down" She admonished.

"How can I be calm" Aladdin said. "I can't execute her, I can't let her go free, and I can't keep her locked in the dungeon forever"

"That sounds like quite a dilemma" A voice said from the doorway. Every spun around to see Jasmine, leaning against the doorframe. Aladdin smiled to see his wife up and about and healthy. He rushed over to her and gave her a deep kiss.

"How is the baby?" He asked. Jasmine smiled at him.

"the baby is fine" She said sweetly. "Now, about this dilemma of yours..." She trailed off. Aladdin sighed.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked. Jasmine sat in her throne and thought for a moment.

"Have you talked to her since the incident?" She asked. Aladdin shook his head.

"The only ones who have seen her are your father and mine" He replied. Jasmine laughed.

"I bet they had some choice words for her" She said. Aladdin nodded.

"Both of them think she should be executed, as is the punishment for such a offense, but I am no murderer" He said. Jasmine smiled at him.

"You have a kind heart Aladdin" She said. "There must be some other alternative"

"There is" Tarja said suddenly. "What about the vanishing isle?"

"What about it?" Jasmine asked.

"Condemn her to live her life on that isle, she can't leave the isle. She'll be in isolation. Genie can get everything together for it to work" Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other. If Genie could make it work, that was an interesting idea. Sandra would be out of thier lives, but her death would not be on thier consious.

"Very well" Jasmine said. "The vanishing isle it is. Bring us the prisoner" Razoul and two other guards went and brought Sandra back to the throne room in chains.

"Sandra, you are charged with attempted murder of the Sultana and her unborn child" Aladdin said. "As punishment for your crimes, you are sentenced to a life of solitude on the vanishing isle. You will not be able to leave the isle, no matter where it surfaces, and no one will be able to harm you. To make all of this possible..." He turned to genie. Genie waved his hands and Sandra vanished.

"Now that that is taken care of, let us celebrate" Aladdin said grinning. "To the happiness and well being of my wife Sultana Jasmine" Everyone cheered for Jasmine and Aladdin and the unborn child.

There will be an epilougue and possibly a sequel.

If I get enough reviews for one.


	10. Epilouge

**Aladdin and the Mystery of love**

**Epilouge**

**Four years later**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aladdin smiled as thier four year old daughter Jade rode on the back of Rajah. "Look at me!" Jasmine came out into the garden holding thier one year old baby boy Cassim.

"Aladdin, I love you" She said softly, sitting next to him. Aladdin smiled, He had two beautiful children, a wonderful wife, and an awesome family. All was right in the city of Agrabah.

**The End**


End file.
